


Eclipse

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody Eats Malasadas, Lord Edge Lord and Perky Future Kahuna hold hands, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Post-Game(s), The Pokemon might have stolen the show a bit oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Hau finally beats Gladion in a match, and on top of that, the malasada shop is selling Mythic Malasadas. Small talk follows, along with a confession.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> I hope you like this, my fellow recipient! Hurricane Harvey came crashing down like the Ultra Beasts on Alola, so thaaaaaaaaat led to some problems. But my family and I are all safe, and our home is standing and relatively unscathed with only a fallen gate and a chipped brick! I hope you too are safe regarding Irma and Jose and future messes like them. Enough disasters, onto the story! You had so many good requests and I wasn't sure which one to pick, but in the end, I decided to take a stab at these two boys. :)

It was down to the last Pokémon for Hau and Gladion: Raichu and Silvally faced each other, Raichu barely floating while Silvally staggered in place. While Electric/Psychic and Silvally's current Fire-type were evenly matched, Silvally knew Crunch and X-Scissor, which spelled bad news for Raichu. They had made tough work out of Hau's other Pokémon; if they weren't careful, he and Raichu could lose to Gladion again.

“Hang in there, Raichu! Thunderbolt now!”

“Silvally, X-Scissor!”

Steadying himself on his tail, Raichu ducked and surfed the air in time before Silvally sliced through its original space. The psychic rodent's speed was his most reliable card against his chimeric opponent—despite being fast in its own right, Silvally wasn't as fast as Raichu. If he could take advantage of that, victory can still be within his grasp... While Silvally's back was turned, Raichu's cheeks sparked and unleashed a deluge of electricity. But while he cooked it quite a bit, it wasn't enough—Silvally was still standing.

“Crunch, Silvally.”

The chimera lunged for Raichu, sinking its fangs into his neck. The saffron-gold mouse squeaked, but was otherwise deathly still... both trainers held their breath and grit their teeth, Hau's eyes wide in astonishment while Gladion's were fixed into a determined glare. Would Raichu fall?

The psychic rodent twitched and went limp—yet his baby-blue gaze refused to close and turn away from his trainer.

“Are you still there, Raichu?” Hau called. “Focus Blast!”

“Silvally, hurry and Crunch again!”

Knowing the type of power needed, Raichu hustled and energy collected between his paws. Silvally charged, but before it could bite again, a bright sphere of light exploded over its chest...

The flash went away, and the chimera collapsed. It lay in front of Raichu, but it didn't get back up. A stream of red light coated its body as Gladion retrieved it back into its ball.

“I don't believe it...” the dark-clad trainer murmured, staring through his shaking hands.

“Raichu, we did it!” Hau cheered, jumping and pumping his fists into the air. He ran up to his injured Pokemon, then slowed down and carefully petted his head in congratulations before also returning him to his ball. “Gladion, you really had me on the edge! That was a lot of fun!”

“Don't you realize what you've just done? You beat me...”

“That's the first time, right?” Hau beamed. “Let's heal our Pokémon, then head over and get some malasadas! All this tension has really worked up an appetite!”

_Even after such a significant victory, he still responds the same..._

“...Hmph. Very well.”

“Awesome! I bet our Pokémon are hungry too. They really earned it!”

Gladion nodded, following his rival.

~

The malasada shop was particularly bustling today—customers had to be on a “waiting list” and gather at benches around the entrance. It wasn't long before Hau and Gladion learned why; the shop happened to get a new supply of their special Mythic Malasadas, and everybody was in on it. Hau immediately ordered a Mythic Malasada each for Gladion, Raichu, Silvally, and himself, and before long, the boys were led to their table.

Despite the shop being crowded, it retained the cozy atmosphere it was always known for. Hau and Gladion were seated by a magenta-tinted portrait of a Slurpuff, described to be the Pokémon of the founder. Raichu rubbed his cheek with Silvally's to cheer it up—an action puzzling to the chimera Pokemon, but one it didn't seem to mind. While the fried confectionery puffed twice the size of a regular malasada, Hau stuffed himself half-way done already—a record to do a Snorlax proud.

“Man, thish ish delishish!” Hau gobbled before swallowing. “It's not often you get the Mythic Malasada, but when they have 'em, it's definitely worth it!” When the energetic trainer glanced at Gladion's portion, his eyes became as wide as their plates. “Whoa! You're almost done already!?”

“When you live on your own, it's not easy getting food.” Gladion replied nonchalantly. “Team Skull aren't exactly experts at feeding themselves. Silvally and I often end up here because it's what we can afford.”

“I see. So that means you eat as much as me!” Hau grinned. “Looks like we got something in common after all!”

“If you choose to put it that way...”

“Food should be savored! It's nice to share with too, which is why there's so many shops! Malasadas don't taste anywhere near as good without a friend.”

“...You consider me a friend, then.”

“Well yeah! We've only been hanging out and battling each other since Luna became the first Alola Champion!” Hau answered, before his face grew serious. “So... about that recent battle... I've been thinking about what you've said. About not selling yourself short. I want to be strong enough to protect my Pokémon and friends, you know? As long as I'm always working to improve, I'll keep finding ways to make everyone smile. In some ways... it makes battles even more fun, you know? I know it sounds weird, but it's true!”

“Not that weird.” Gladion admitted. “I didn't know Pokémon battles could be fun in the first place. I was in a dark place back then.” he sighed again. “Hmph... I'm still working on that.”

“No problem, that just means you got a whole lot to explore! All sorts of new and cool things out there! We'll work on ourselves together!” Hau cheered. “It'll pay off eventually. I even finally managed to beat my gramps!”

“I know how much that meant to you.” A rare smile crossed his face. “Good job. For that, and... for beating me. You've proven yourself to be more than I expected you to be.”

“Hey, you did great in that battle! You've been doing pretty good for yourself too!” Hau grinned. “And I don't just mean training Pokémon, now!”

The dark-clad boy didn't know what to say.

“Hey... Gladion, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“So... I think you're my friend. But maybe you don't. Not yet. You're still cautious.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I... I know we're not friends. Not mutually. Not really.” Hau faltered. “But maybe we can be something else. Do you know what I mean? I'm not saying you have to! I understand if you don't want to. I won't be too bummed out if—Raichu? H-Hey!”

Raichu and Silvally didn't wait. The psychic rodent took Hau's hand and guided it over his rival's, while the chimera nudged its forehead affectionately at its trainer's leg. The two boys stared at each other, momentarily speechless.

“Hau? What's going on?”

“Aaa—!”

“...This is new.”

“You think!?”

“I...” Gladion closed his eyes. “...I don't mind.”

“...Me neither.” Hau heaved a sigh of relief. “Whew! You're all right with this then?”

“Guess so.”

The sunny grin lit Hau's countenance again. Just to be sure, he gave the dark-clad rival's hand a small squeeze. Like the sun lending light to the cold and lonely moon... the warm rare smile returned to Gladion's lips.


End file.
